


The Funny Thing About Keys art post

by 20thcenturyvole



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20thcenturyvole/pseuds/20thcenturyvole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the illustrations for The Funny Thing About Keys, PatriciaTepes' entry for the WIP Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funny Thing About Keys art post

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun: a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Batman: The Animated Series, which to me sounded like an excuse to try drawing Buffy characters Bruce Timm-style. I'm not sure that really came off, but the chance to do something different was worth it!

Link to the fic itself! [The Funny Thing About Keys](http://patriciatepes.livejournal.com/62525.html)

The cover.

Xander brings Dawn back to the castle.

Dawn gets a job in Arkham.

Kidnapped by the Joker!


End file.
